Chuches, y otras cosas
by Spngirl29
Summary: Gretel ha sido secuestrada por Muriel y Hansel, Ben y Edward van a por ella. Mientras están separados, se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitan y que sienten algo más que un simple afecto.
1. Malditas brujas

**Chapter 1.**

_"¡Gretel! ¿Estás bien? Dime algo hermanita." _La voz de su hermano retumbaba en el interior de la joven una y otra vez. Sonaba realmente preocupada. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, como si le pesaran una tonelada cada uno. Lo primero que vió fue un techo de madera, así que supuso que estaba echada sobre una cama, aunque no recordaba como había llegado allí. Se incorporo con cierta dificultad. Su costado emitió un dolor que le hizó escapar un gemido ahogado. Levanto su camisa y pudo ver una herida en el costado, que por el su color no debería de tener mucho tiempo. Miró la habitación. Era oscura, solo había una ventana pequeña en lo alto de la habitación por la que entraba un poco de luz, y había una puerta enfrente de la cama. Gretel se levantó y se dispuso a abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Comenzó a golpearla.

-¡Hansel! -gritaba ella, esperando por qué su hermano le abriera, aunque no entendía el por qué de que la habría encerrado.

-La pequeña Gretel ha despertado. -una voz familiar y femenina le hizo darse cuenta que su hermano no la oiría.

-Muriel...-susurro ella dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Premio para la cazadora de brujas, aunque ahora parece más al revés. -dijo la bruja con un tono de ironía.

-Suéltame zorra. En cuanto salga de aquí, te pienso patear el culo. -amenazó la pequeña hermana de Hansel. Se notaba que tenía carácter.

-Madre mía, encima de que te dejo vivir. Deberías de ser más agradecida. -dijo la bruja al otro lado de la puerta con un tono indiferente.

-Te pienso matar y disfrutaré haciéndolo. -volvió a amenazar Gretel. Estaba llena de rabia y encima no sabía nada de su hermano.

-Hm, no creo que eso vaya a pasar. -sonrío frívolamente mientras lo decía. Gretel se subía por las paredes, y encima no estaba con su hermano, pero sabía que con esta bruja, o como ella la llamaba, zorra asquerosa, había que estar tranquilos. Respiro hondo.

-¿Dónde está Hansel? - quisó saber le pequeña hermana.

-Oh, está en un buen lugar, aunque no sé si lo volverás a ver. -una pequeña sonrisa malévola se formo en los labios de Muriel, aunque Gretel no pudo verlo.

-Como le hayas matado te juro que...-pero se vió cortada por la mujer que tenía al otro lado de la puerta.

-Me he cansado de tus amenazas, aquí te quedas, y ni sueñes que te voy a soltar, me haces mucha falta guapa. -Y se dió media vuelta dejando a medias a una furiosa Gretel, y eso no se debía de hacer. Nunca. La furiosa hermana de Hansel dió una patada a la puerta acompañada de un puñetazo. Sentía rabia e impotencia, ya que, según había entendido, su hermano estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada. Hansel exactamente no es que estuviera en aquella casa, la de la bruja, pero tampoco se encontraba en una situación muy envidiable.

-¡Me cago en la puta!- espetó Hansel mientras se encontró colgado de un árbol. "¿Y ahora cómo coño bajo yo de aquí?" pensó. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, no sabía cuanto, pero por fin escuchó algunos pasos acercarse. No lo dudó y empezó a pedir ayuda.

¡Ayuda!-comenzó a gritar Hansel. Esperó unos instantes pero no escucho sonido alguno de que le confirmara que alguien andaba por allí.- ¡¿Hay alguien?!- no veía a nadie, y su posición no le ayudaba. Cerró los ojos por un instante y en ese momento notó como algo lo cogía con mucha fuerza, tanta que casi no podía respirar. Abrió los ojos sin saber lo que estaba pasando hasta que consiguió distinguir la figura que lo sujetaba. Edward.

-Edward, gracias a Dios. -suspiró aliviado. El gran troll sonrió muy leve, o eso le pareció a él. -¿Podrías ponerme en..- Y antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta, Edward abrió su mano dejándolo caer. La caída no fue muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que se hiciera daño.

-Edward.-gruñó entre dientes Hansel mientras se levantaba a duras penas del suelo. Una vez incorporado vió al joven Ben cargado con sus armas. Ben le esbozó una sonrisa de simpatía y le ofreció sus armas. No sabía por qué, pero ese chaval tenía algo que no le gustaba. Cogió sus armas con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Mis juguetitos...-susurro levemente con una sonrisa en su cara. Una vez se colocó todas sus armas miró a sus compañeros. -Es hora de patear el culo a Muriel. -esbozó una sonrisa mientras imaginaba la satisfacción que iba a sentir en cuanto le arrancara la cabeza a aquella maldita, o la quemara, no sabía lo que le haría aún con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría.

Mientras Hansel y los demás emprendían el camino hacia el rescate de la pequeña Gretel, ésta ya no tenía más voz para seguir pidiendo ayuda. Se echó en la pequeña cama que había en la habitación y cerró sus ojos con un suspiro. Comenzó a pensar en su hermano, en como estaría, si estaba bien, y sobre todo, si estaba vivo. La idea de que podría haber perdido a su hermano le producía una angustia horrible, tanto, que no pudo reprimir que se le escapara alguna lágrima. Su hermano es su punto débil, y las que la retenían lo sabían, y ella también. Apartó aquella idea de su mente y se convenció de que su hermano estaba bien, y que iría a por ella.

-Nuestra pequeña puta está durmiendo.-dijo Muriel a las dos brujas que la acompañaban mientras miraba por un pequeño agujero que había hecho para vigilarla.

-Hmm, esa zorra no sabe lo que le espera...-dijo una de ellas y se comenzaron a reír con mucha maldad.

-Yo opto por follárnosla, esa perra está muy buena y lleva cada traje...-dijo la otra mientras miraba a la que no era Muriel, que asentía, dándole la razón. Muriel las mandó callar y las despachó de la pequeña sala que estaba al lado de la habitación en la que se encontraba Gretel. Volvió a mirar por el pequeño agujero y su cara cambió por completo ya que lo que vió no era lo que esperaba ver.

-Pagarás por esto, te juro que lo harás.- susurro la bruja mientras se iba de allí, muy cabreada. Esto no iba a quedar así, quería venganza y la tendría, y sabía exactamente como podría hacerlo.


	2. Más de lo que creía

**Chapter 2**

La respiración de la pequeña de los hermanos se agitaba a medida que descendía por aquellas escaleras de caracol. No sabía hacía donde iba, solo quería salir de allí y ver a su hermano, comprobar que estaba bien. La idea de que no volvería a verle volvió a hacerse hueco en su mente y esto la asustó de tal manera que la hizo tropezar y caer por las escaleras, dandóse un buen golpe. Si ya le dolía el costado, ahora había que sumarle un inmenso dolor en la muñeca. Se puso de pie como pudo y comprobó de que se había roto la muñeca, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para ver si era grave ya que se dió de bruces con la persona de la que escapaba.

-Hola Gretel.-dijo en un tono burlón aquella bruja con una media sonrisa en su cara. Al chocarse con Muriel se había dado un golpe en su muñeca recién rota, lo que le hizo gemir de dolor.

-Ooooh...-exclamó aquella maldita mientras cogía la muñeca de una dolorida Gretel- ¿te duele zorra? -preguntó mientras apretaba la muñeca de la muchacha con fuerza, causándole un terrible dolor, que le hizo gritar. Quisó zafarse de su agarre, sin mucho éxito ya que no tenía fuerzas, estaba agotada. Sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar en escasos segundos debido al dolor, era insoportable. Cuando una pequeña lágrima emepezó a brotar de sus grandes y oscuros ojos, la bruja decidió soltar un poco su agarre, pero no demasiado, y mientras lo hacía se acercaba a la cara de la joven. Muriel disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, quería hacerla sufrir por lo que sonrió viendo lo que estaba consiguiendo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de Gretel, ésta no decidió en atacar, por lo que le dió una patada con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en el costado, logrando así que le soltara la muñeca y dejándole unos segundos para incorporarse.

-Jódete zorra. -dijo Gretel con muy poca voz debido a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y mientras aquella bruja seguía retorciéndose debido al golpe que acababa de recibir, la joven muchacha volvió a correr, pero esta vez decidió esconderse en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía aquel castillo. Cerró la puerta y consiguió dejarla de tal manera que o eras tan fuerte como Edward, o no podrías abrirla. Al contrario de la anterior habitación, había, además de una cama, un escritorio, pegado a la ventana, en el que había muchos papeles con dibujos y cosas que Gretel no llegaba a comprender del todo, aunque si lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que aquella habitación pertenecía a alguna de las brujas que la tenían retenida. Suspiró profundamente, lo que hizó que su costado emitiera un dolor agudo. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo con aquellas heridas, luego ya vería como escaparía de allí.

Y mientras la pequeña de los hermanos se curaba las heridas, el mayor de ellos, junto a Ben y Edward, estaban más cerca de ella de lo que creía.

-Os juro que cuando la encuentre a esa puta bruja, la mato, y si encima le ha hecho algo a mi hermana...-no pudo continuar la frase porque le dolía demasiado pensar que Gretel no estaba bien, ya que sentía que su pequeña era responsabilidad suya, y si algo le pasara, no podría vivir con ello. La echaba de menos, quería verla, ver que estaba viva. Era _**su**_ pequeña. La voz de Ben le hizo desentenderse de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y como es que Muriel sigue viva? ¿No la quemamos la última vez? -quisó saber Ben mientras trasteaba con uno de sus tantos libros. Edward miraba a los dos hombres, esperando a que el cazador se pinchara su dosis diaria de insulina.

-Pues, -comenzó a decir Hansel antes de clavar la aguja en su pierna, haciéndole emitir una mueca de dolor- la quemamos, pero ella, junto con las demás...zorras, se habían embadurnado con una poción o no se qué, que las hacía inmunes al fuego, por lo que el fuego simplemente les hizo cosquillas. -El recuerdo de aquella batalla le hizo estremecerse, sobre todo por el miedo que tuvo de perder a su hermana. Sí, él es cazador de brujas, y uno de los mejores, pero su hermana era su debilidad.

-Bueno chicos, según esto, estamos muy cerca de Gretel. -dijo el joven Ben mientras miraba el mapa y caminaba detrás de los otros dos.

-Y tanto, bienvenidos al castillo de las brujas. -respondió Hansel mientras se paraba ante un majestuoso castillo. Cargó sus armas y se dispuso a entrar, pero Edward lo paró.

-Hm, apartate mastodonte. -le inquirió Hansel, pues quería patearle el culo a esa maldita, pero lo que más quería era ver a su pequeña.

-No, por aquí, ser, peligroso. -dijo el gran troll. Edward sabía de lo que hablaba, pues había estado sirviendo a las brujas durante bastante tiempo y conocía los recovecos del castillo, por lo que Edward comenzó a guiarles.

Muriel, que ya se había recuperado del ataque de Gretel, les escuchó llegar. En su rostro se dibujó una malévola sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos chicos, bienvenidos.-dijo mientras reía, pues había planeado algo, algo grande que ninguno de los recién llegados podría esperarse. Se giró hacia su retenida y la miró con esa malévola sonrisa de antes. Gretel estaba allí, encadenada de manos y pies con unos grilletes que no parecían muy gustosos de llevar. Sabía el plan de Muriel y su cara se desencajó al escuchar un gran estruendo que provenía de la parte de abajo del castillo.

-Hansel...- susurró Gretel mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, luchando por salir. La idea de perder a Hansel volvió a su mente, produciéndole un miedo atroz a verse sola,sin su hermano, sin él, sin lo que más quería.


	3. Me las pagarás

**Chapter 3**

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hansel, realmente preocupado ya que sin él no podrían seguir porque el gran troll conocía los escondites de las brujas.

Movió el brazo a modo de afirmación, lo que alivió al mayor de los hermanos. Ben, que era el que más atrás se encontraba cuando se dió la explosión, estaba algo asustado debido al estruendo que a otra cosa, así que Hansel no le preguntó. La verdad es que esto les había pillado completamente por sorpresa, incluido a Edward ya que esta entrada era una de las que menos utilizaban y más escondida estaba.

-Putas brujas, puta magia, ¡Puto todo!- espetó un malhumorado Hansel, pues la explosión les había bloqueado la entrada. Ben, que tenía libros de magia y hechizos, sabía que se trataba de un ataque mágico bastante díficil, el cual, si no llega a ser por Edward, que iba delante, seguramente estarían muertos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.- Ahora no podemos entrar por aquí y no sabemos donde esta Gretel. - Y esa era la parte que más le preocupaba, no encontrar a su hermana.

-Pues, yo propongo levantar a Edward primero y luego que nos guíe. -respondió con timidez el joven Ben, pues sabía que en aquellas circustancias, Hansel estaba que echaba humo, y no er a muy conveniente hablarle excepto si era extremadamente necesario, como en esa ocasión.

-Bien visto chaval, bien visto. -apuntó el Hansel mientras se disponía a ayudar al gran troll, aunque a medida que se iba acercando a él, se dió cuenta que no podría moverse.

-Ben, tenemos un problema. El grandullón no se va a poder mover en un rato largo, rato que no podemos perder. -dijo agobiándose por momentos.

-¿Qué pasa? - quisó saber Ben mientras se acercaba a mirar a Edward y se dió cuenta de que lo que decía el mayor de los hermanos era verdad. Había una piedra enorme que aprisionaba la pierna del grandullón, que no le había hecho grandes daños, pero iba a costar quitarla de encima. -Bueno pues...entonces sigue tú Hansel, yo me quedo con él. -dijo con simpatía.

-¿Seguro? -dijo un asombrado Hansel, ya que sabía que a Ben le gustaba su hermana. Lo sabía por la forma en la que la miraba, porque era como él lo hacía, aunque no quería admitirlo. Eran hermanos y eso no podía ser.

-Sí, claro. Si necesitas ayuda, simplemete échame un grito. -explico Ben sin dejar de mostrar su simpatía. Hansel sonrío levemente. Por ese acto, ya le caía mejor.

-Está bien Ben, volveré enseguida. -sacó su gran escopeta, la cargó y entro por el gran hueco que había dejado la explosión en el castillo. Agudizó su vista mientras subía por unas escaleras ya que la luz era escasa, por lo que supuso que por allí no iban mucho aquellas malditas. A medida que avanzaba, comenzaba a clarear aquella escalera. Cuando llego al final de estas, lo que veía era un largo pasillo, con muchas habitaciones a ambos lados del pasillo. Tenía la corazonada de que su hermana estaba en alguna de estas habitaciones y no iba a esperar para comprobarlo, aunque se tuviera que recorrer el castillo entero si hacía falta. Pasadas las tres primeras habitaciones, no había rastro de su pequeña ni de las brujas. Algo no le cuadraba. No encontrar a su hermana supongo que era algo normal, no iba a ser fácil, pero que no haya visto a ninguna de las que la tenían secuestrada, eso sí que era raro. Probó con la siguiente habitación, y lo que vió no le gusto nada. Su pequeña hermana estaba haciendo de objeto sexual para aquellas zorras. Gretel se encontraba atada de muñecas con los brazos por encima de su cabeza y atada en los tobillos, con una leve separación, desnuda de cintura para arriba y parecía drogada o algo por el estilo, Hansel no lo sabía exactamente. Vió como aquellas malditas acariciaban, besaban, mordían e incluso golpeaban el cuerpo de su hermana. La furia que sentía Hansel era inimaginable, por lo que se lió a disparar con su arma hacia las brujas, aunque solo consiguió dar a dos de las tres que había allí, dejando escapar a Muriel, aunque eso ahora mismo le daba igual.

-Gretel.-susurró el hermano mayor una vez estuvo enfrente a su semidesnuda hermana, a la que soltó y ayudó a vestirse. Su hermana se desplomó sobre él como si fuera un pesado saco. La abrazó para que no cayera al suelo, y una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos, no dudó en abrazarla con mucho cariño, pues sabía, que aunque su hermana era de las chicas más fuertes que conocía, había sufrido y mucho. Notó como Gretel sonreía muy levemente antes de caer inconsciente sobre él. Hansel cogió a su inconsciente hermana y decidió que ya era hora de salir de allí. Estaba realmente furioso, aunque también contento por ver a su hermana.

_"Me las pagarás Muriel, te juro que lo harás"._


End file.
